


В мотеле

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Вирджиния узнала, что Билл выбрал Канзас ради встречи с женщиной из своего прошлого.
Relationships: Virginia Johnson/William Masters
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	В мотеле

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам серии 4.8  
> Задание: Аватар совести

Стоя под дверью номера Билла, Вирджиния даже не знала, что и думать.

Билл отказался провести вечер с ней, и все ради этой женщины? Они же из-за нее поехали в Канзас? Только из-за нее?

Это было ужасно.

Это было больно.

Так никогда раньше не было — и не должно было быть.

Но сама мысль, что Билл сейчас целует, обнимает, а то и делает что-то большее с кем-то другим…

Вирджиния никогда не ревновала Билла к Либби. Это было иное. Да, Билл любил жену. Но все равно это было другое.

Больше всего на свете Вирджиния хотела выбить эту дверь и просто сказать ему:

— Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но, Билл, как ты выносил это все годы? Как ты терпел Джорджа? Терпел всех тех мужчин, что оставались ночевать в моем доме? Как ты после всего не сошел с ума? Как ты мог тогда говорить мне, что любишь?

Он же любил ее? Любил, да?

И, может быть, даже продолжал ее любить и сейчас. Только она сама все портила, как и всегда. Чуть ли не с самого первого дня, ее всегда интересовал проект гораздо больше, чем сам Билл. Для Билла проект был всем. Наверное, ровно до того момента, как он встретил ее. Когда в его жизни появился отвлекающий фактор.

Вирджиния знала точно: завтра, завтра утром она задаст Биллу все вопросы. И дождется его ответов. И если еще что-то можно вернуть, она непременно это все вернет.

Иначе зачем это все.

Может быть, однажды, когда у них уже все будет хорошо, она даже наберется смелости попросить у него прощения за все те ошибки, что совершала. И может быть, однажды она даже скажет ему спасибо, что он выбрал Канзас: потому что, возможно, по-другому она никогда бы ничего не поняла.


End file.
